


Sir Brave Knight

by ScreaminInsanity



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreaminInsanity/pseuds/ScreaminInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard needs help, sometimes its easier to go to James. Sometimes, he has to decide what he's more afraid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Brave Knight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first short story after a good 7 year hiatus. This is my first Top Gear story ever. I'm still learning the boys, and trying to write in their mindset. I hope you do enjoy, but all criticism is welcome.

Richard must have been staring helplessly at the shower for a good half hour, accessing the situation, and trying to sort out a proper plan. A proper plan that wouldn’t make him look like a complete girl. One that wouldn’t end with him actually having to touch the thing, and/or shrieking. And, hopefully, one that would minimize the amount of teasing he was sure to be subject to afterwards.

If it hadn’t been that he had come back a short while ago from an incredibly good, incredibly sweaty workout, Richard would have gladly waited a few hours. After someone else had used it, perhaps. Just...maybe he could just take care of it himself. Maybe...no. Absolutely not. Because as Richard kept inching his way closer to the shower, he felt his hands shake and sweat, and his throat become tight. He definitely couldn’t do this. Not with severe harm to his manliness. ‘Why was this so bloody hard!’

Then, the thing moved, and Richard couldn’t suppress a (debatably) shrill scream, and hurried out of the room, slamming the door.

\-----

By the time Richard got to the top of the steps, there was an extremely unamused Jeremy Clarkson standing at the bottom, arm leaning over the railing. He was giving what could only be a ‘have you gone completely mad’ look.

Seeing Jeremy there, uncharacteristically waiting for an explanation, caused Richard to falter in his pursuit of help. Jeremy was sure to give him a hard time straight away when all Richard really wanted to do was take his shower and have a bit of a kip without getting all fired up before hand. Richard very rarely went to Jeremy with this type of problem, and not without reason. James was usually more tactful. More likely to wait for it to come up in conversation to have his fun.

“Where’s James?”

Jeremy gave a puzzled look. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, “Went off to pick some things up, oh, about 10 minutes ago. Said he might be a few hours.”

Richard tapped his fingers on the top banister in frustration. Now, what was he to do? Thinking about approaching the problem on his own, made his fingers twitch, and his jaw clench. And there was Jeremy, giving him a wide range of facial expressions ranging from concerned to irritated. “Hamster, what on earth is the matter?”

It seemed like ages before Richard could get his mouth to cooperate. It wasn’t one of his finest moments, coming to Jeremy for help. It wasn’t something that was easy for him to do.

“A bit hard to hear you, down here. Mind repeating that one?”  
Clearing his throat, Richard looked at his toes, inhaled, and took the plunge. “Could you... take care of a spider in the shower?”

There was another pause, and when it appeared that Jeremy was actually rendered speechless, Richard finally looked away from his bare feet to encounter the blankest face the older man had ever worn. 

“Please?”

Without a word, Jeremy started climbing the stairs, and Richard felt his shoulders relax. He followed behind to the bathroom, but opted to stay outside, leaning up against their bedroom wall. First, he heard the shower curtain rustle. A groan, which could have only been Jeremy bending over, probably stiff from a few hours at his desk. Finally, there was the sound of the toilet flushing, and Richard found himself heaving a tremendous sigh of relief.

Jeremy came through then. His face no longer looking worried or exasperated, but amused. When he patted Richard’s shoulder, and made to walk off, Richard couldn’t help but to grab the other man by his shirt, pinning himself to the wall. Feeling a bit silly, he looked at Jeremy sheepishly. Before, Jeremy could utter a sound, Richard had pulled him down for a slow kiss. 

“My hero.”

\-----

James hid his amusement behind his wine glass, listening to Jeremy’s retelling of the harrowing rescue. It was hard to imagine Jeremy remaining calm enough for such a domestic situation without moaning the whole time.

“So, after all that, I discover all that racket was over one little spider!”

“What do you mean little? That monstrosity was quite large!”

“I’m sure it would appear that way to a man of your stature.”

“Not all of us can be great, big, blundering oafs, Jeremy.”

James was waiting for things to carry on, and get heated. But, instead, Jeremy turned to Richard with a mock hurt look, and Richard’s downright giggly response assuaged any fears of dinner becoming an unpleasant affair. He watched, lovingly, as Richard leaned over, soothing Jeremy’s ‘hurt’ with a small kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when you've had a hard day, you just need a bit of fluff to unwind. After discovering a lack of TG3 fluff, I've decided to contribute my own.


End file.
